


Diesen Sommer (That One Summer)

by AggieGath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Content, Alcohol, Art, College Student, Developing Relationship, F/M, Making Love, Making Out, Mature Bertolt Hoover, Out of Character, Relationship(s), Sex, Slice of Life, Students
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AggieGath/pseuds/AggieGath
Summary: Liburan musim panasku di Berlin tidak begitu menyenangkan karena aku harus mengerjakan beberapa lukisan yang bertema musim panas, sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang ternyata adalah tetangga flatku sendiri. Diam dan tenangnya dia tak pernah kusadari. Dan kisahku dimulai saat aku pergi ke Sungai Rhein. (OC-author x Bertholdt Hoover [belong to Hajime Iseyama])
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Pertemuan di Rhein

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo !! Aggie here !
> 
> Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku. Disini aku sebagai Gie Sommer (Agathe Sommer Schwarz) dan dipasangkan dengan salah satu karakter favoritku di Attack on Titan yang bernama Bertholdt Hoover. Cerita ini bersetting di Berlin, Jerman, tahun 2018-an (yang jelas era modern, bukan perang-perangan lagi). Cerita ini out of topic dan out of character. Selamat membaca!

_Ada di suatu waktu aku berjalan sendirian, berkelana demi menyelesaikan beberapa sketsa lukisan tradisionalku. Semua hal ini memaksaku untuk keluar dari ruang ternyamanku._

Hari itu, tepat di musim panas. Kuliah sedang libur namun tugas menumpuk, menggunung, sampai berpikir tak mungkin aku selesaikan dalam waktu dekat. Harusnya, musim panas ini aku harus bersantai, ke tepian pantai, minum beer bersama teman-temanku, atau sekedar tiduran di hamparan rumput sembari menghayal sesuatu.

 _"Jadi begini ya rasanya kuliah dan jadi anak seni? Tanpa istirahat sekalipun, harus memeras otak, mencari referensi kesana kemari..."_ batinku.

Aku segera mengemasi semua barang bawaanku, seperti buku sketsa, cat air _portable_ , pensil dengan berbagai ketebalan, penghapus, dan juga beberapa kudapan agar aku tidak kelaparan selama melukis. Khusus ini, aku cukup memakai kaos oblong bewarna abu dan jaket coklat saja, dan celana yang biasa aku pakai saat kuliah.

 _"Lagipula aku tidak akan bertemu siapa-siapa disana..."_ ucapku sambil bercermin.

Semua sudah siap, aku bergegas dengan santai menuju tepian Sungai Rhein untuk melukis beberapa spot dan objek disana. Untuk apa? Apa lagi selain tugas. Dosenku, Pak Müller memberiku tugas melukis dengan tema liburan musim panas. Entah apa tujuannya, apa mungkin dia suka dengan musim panas? Ah mana aku tahu.

* * *

Selama di perjalanan, aku melihat beberapa spot dan hal yang indah. Hal itu tidak aku biarkan sia sia begitu saja. Dengan _iPhone_ lamaku, aku menjepret semua hal tadi. Beberapa objek memang fantastis dan indah menurutku, atau mungkin memiliki nilai seni atau emosi? Hmm mungkin aku butuh seorang ahli fotografi.

Semua foto tadi aku edit dan aku post di akun Instagramku. Namun, ada satu foto yang menurutku sedikit emosional dan cukup keren jika aku post dan tag ke beberapa akun fotografi lainnya. Ya, foto ini adalah foto seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk dengan wajah cemas, dan disampingnya ada burung merpati yang sedang terbujur kaku (mungkin sekarat? meninggal?). Dengan kuberi efek hitam putih dan beberapa gradasi kuning dan sephia, foto ini terlihat lebih hidup, terlihat historis, emosional, dan juga berseni. Aku berniat mempostingnya namun aku tunda sejenak. Lebih indah lagi jika aku lukis.

Perjalananku hampir sampai, aku sempat membeli beberapa makanan saat di perjalanan tadi. Favoritku adalah waffle dan sosis Bratwurst. Entah mengapa dua kombinasi ini adalah surga bagiku. Sungguh lezat, nikmat, jadi rindu dengan rumah.

* * *

Akhirnya aku sampai, suasananya cukup ramai-sepi. Angin musim panasnya sungguh khas, banyak turis asing yang sibuk dengan selfienya, sibuk dengan makan siangnya, bahkan seru-seruan dengan teman-temannya. Aku sungguh iri! Dengan berat hati, aku mulai mencoret-coret buku sketsaku, melukis pemandangan daerah Sungai Rhein ini. Terkadang jika bosan aku menggambar bunga-bunga rumput.

"Ahh, males banget..." keluhku.

Padahal aku baru saja sampai, belum 20 menit berlalu aku sudah merasa malas untuk melukis. Aku mengurungkan niatku untuk melukis, dan ingin kembali ke kota. Siapa tau ada hal menyenangkan disana, atau mungkin jalan-jalan bersama Sherine, Lukas, Alina, dan teman-teman lainnya.

Sebelum kembali ke kota, aku pergi ke sebuah _cafe_ kopi yang ada di wilayah ini. Hitung-hitung aku menambah referensi baru yang bisa kubagi dengan orang-orang di sosial media. Seperti biasa, aku akan memesan _Caramel Macchiato_. Ah, mungkin aku bisa melukis beberapa objek di _cafe_ kopi. Tapi, apakah sesuai dengan teman musim panas? Ah, masa bodoh!

Setiba di cafe, ternyata cukup ramai juga. Namun, aku tetap memesan kopi dan mencoba melukis (dan juga foto-foto hahaha) sebisaku. Lagipula di _cafe_ ini, aku mendapat spot tempat duduk yang nyaman. Aku bisa melukis dan bersosial media. Mungkin akan lebih menarik jika aku _live streaming_ di _Instagram_ sembari aku melukis. Aku cukup lumayan dikenal diinternet sebagai tukang lukis yang hobi minum kopi dan menulis sajak. Sungguh hipster dan indie!

"Hai _guys_ , Gie Sommer disini. Aku sedang ada di cafe kopi yang namanya _'Regen Koffeebar'_ ( _Regen_ =Hujan). Nama yang cukup unik untuk sebuah cafe kopi. Kenapa namanya 'Hujan' ya? Serius deh, apakah jika aku datang kesini akan turun hujan? Hahaha bercanda! Ayo kita mulai melukis suasana cafe ini"

Aku mulai mencoret-coret buku sketsaku lagi dengan suasana cafe, namun tiba tiba...

"Ha-halo, selamat siang, aku boleh duduk disini? Tempat lain sudah penuh..." tanya seorang lelaki tinggi yang sedang membawa donat kentang dan teh bunga telang.

"Oh boleh boleh silahkan," aku mempersilahkan, "Maaf ya jika aku sedikit gaduh, aku sedang _live streaming_ melukis"

Aku melanjutkan live streamingku sambil menyapa penontonku. Namun saat membaca salah satu komentar penontonku...

" _Hey_ Sommer, arahkan kameranya ke teman lelakimu dong hahahaha"

"Dih apaan sih, melanggar privasi tauk" jawabku.

Sesekali aku melihat ke arah lelaki yang meminta izin duduk de depanku. Sepertinya tidak asing, aku seperti pernah melihat pria ini. Tunggu sebentar, orang ini bukankah....yang tadi aku foto bersama burung merpati yang terlihat sekarat?

" _Well guys, maybe_ sampai disini dulu livenya, aku lanjutkan nanti ya. _Bye!_ " aku pamit, mematikan live streaming dan fokus dengan mejaku.

* * *

Aku sedikit terdiam, takut menyapa, namun aku mencoba memberanikan diri. Siapa tau memang orang ini adalah orang yang bersama merpati itu.

"Permisi, boleh tanya sebentar?" aku mengalihkan pandangan lelaki yang sedang laptop-an sedari tadi.

"Oh iya boleh, ada apa?" tanyanya,

Aku menunjukkan foto yang mirip dirinya tadi, "Apakah ini kamu? Maaf sebelumnya jika aku sembarangan memotret orang. Aku sedang mencari inspirasi..."

"Oh iya benar ini aku," ujarnya,

"Wah kebetulan sekali ya, hehehe aku Gie Sommer by the way. Mahasiswi di _Weißensee Academy of Art_. Mungkin kamu tau akademi itu," jelasku sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Bertholdt..Hoover. Aku juga seorang mahasiswa, tapi di Universitas Humboldt . Aku mengambil matematika disana. Kebetulan sedang libur, jadi aku nyoba jalan-jalan sendiri..." jelasnya

"Sendiri? Oh me time ya! Sama, aku juga. Tapi aku lebih ke nugas sih, ngelukis objek gitu cuma bingung objek apa yang bagus dengan tema musim panas."

Kami mulai mengobrol seputar kuliah dan musim panas tahun ini. Aku sebenarnya sedikit sungkan dengan dia karena lelaki ini sedikit pendiam dan kadang memperlihatkan wajah cemas.

"Mungkin habis ini aku akan pulang, mau jalan-jalan ke kota. Biasa, anak kos-kosanku sedang ribut mewacanakan pergi jalan-jalan mumpung libur.." kataku sambil mengangkat cangkir kopiku.

"Umm...Sommer, boleh barengan?" tanyanya,

"Mau ke kota juga? Oke kita sama-sama dari Berlin, jadi gapapa sih, santai" aku terlalu menyombongkan diri bahwa aku anak yang santai dan _easy-going_.

Di perjalanan, kami berdua saling mengobrol tentang dunia perkuliahan. Kuliah dia, kuliahku, sama sama memusingkan namun kami berdua sama sama menikmatinya. Setelah kupikir-pikir, Hoover adalah tipe lelaki yang rajin belajar, asyik diajak ngobrol, namun terlalu sendirian.

"Kamu kesini ga sama temen?" tanyaku,

"Nggak, teman-temanku sibuk sama urusannya masing-masing. Hari ini aku cuma ngobrol dengan satu orang, hehe" balasnya dengan sedikit malu-malu,

"Wah...hmm berarti kamu sering kesini? Sendirian gitu sambil bawa _gadget_?"

"Iya...habis musim panas bakal ada tes, jadi aku musti belajar..."

"Wow..."

Tiba-tiba, tidak ada angin ataupun tanda-tanda, hujan deras turun. Kami berdua panik karena kami sama-sama membawa barang elektronik, sedangkan aku lebih lagi, membawa kertas.

"Sial hujan, tapi tumben banget di musim panas ini..." bisikku,

"Kita neduh disitu aja, Sommer..." ajaknya.

Dia membuka payungnya, dia memegang tanganku agar bisa payungan berdua. Aku merasa biasa saja karena niat dirinya baik. Tidak ada rasa baper didalam hatiku. Iya, tidak ada rasa baper semenjak kejadian itu, saat sebelum musim panas tiba.

* * *

Dia membawaku ke sebuah bistro mini yang terletak di sudut jalan. Bistro ini kelihatan sepi namun terang benderang ditengah hujan lebat yang datang tiba-tiba.

"Selamat datang di _Hӓnchen Hauz_ " sambut pegawainya, aku melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum, namun Hoover tidak, dia sedikit merunduk malu-malu.

Kami duduk di sudut ruang, berdua. Kami memesan teh hangat untuk menghangatkan badan. Tapi yang dipesan oleh lelaki ini adalah teh yang sama, teh bunga telang, sedangkan aku teh bunga chamomile.

" _So_ , Hoover-"

"Panggil aku Bertholdt aja ya..." ucapnya, "Biar nggak begitu formal banget,"

"Santai, panggil aku Gie aja kalo gitu ya, Bret- Bert- Beth- Bertholdt? Bener kan ya?" aku mulai sedikit konyol,

"Hehehe..." dia tertawa awkward "Maaf ya jika namaku sulit diucapin."

Kami berdua berbincang di tengah dinginnya hujan angin di Rhein. Ditengah kami berbincang, sesekali aku agak sedikit melucu seperti komedian, agar dia tidak awkward atau malu lagi. Tapi entah mengapa aku nyaman ya ngobrol sama dia. Disisi lain dia pendiam, disisi lain pun dia juga pendengar yang baik. Dia punya cerita yang seru juga.

"Aku waktu kecil suka main monster titan sama teman-temanku. Sialnya aku ditunjuk sebagai monster titan raksasa, padahal aku gabisa teriak atau ngejar kayak monster. Aku dipilih karena tinggi," ujarnya,

"Aku kadang main bajak laut sama teman-temanku di Hamburg, aku jadi Jack Sparrow karena aku yang paling nggak takut apa-apa, hahahaha" aku menyombongkan diri,

"Aku juga ingin jadi bajak laut..." ucapnya, "Aku nggak mau jadi monster,"

"Kamu bisa jadi bajak laut, Bertholdt !! Kapan kapan kita ke Disneyland deh, ajak teman-temanmu biar rame," kataku penuh dengan imajinasi.

Kami berdua tertawa. Lega rasanya punya teman baru yang bisa diajak ngobrol asik dikala aku sedang malas mengerjakan tugas. Tiba-tiba aku punya ide yang sembarangan, maksudku ide liar.

"Hoover, maksudku Bertholdt. Di Berlin, kamu tinggal dengan siapa?" tanyaku,

"Sendiri, aku ngekos di _New Green Apartement_ ,"

"Lah sama..." aku kaget, "Kita satu kos-kosan, mungkin beda lantai. Kapan-kapan kita _party_ yuk, hahaha” ajakku,

"E-ehh.. _party_?" dia gugup lagi, "Aku bukan _party-person by the way_ , lebih suka nonton movie atau main game..."

" _GOOD!!_ Aku juga suka main game!" aku berapi-api.

* * *

Hujan telah reda, kami berdua bergegas kembali ke kos-kosan. Ternyata kos kami sama sama di daerah Universitas Humboldt. Kami pulang dengan kereta api, aku tidak sengaja ketiduran dan mendaratkan kepalaku di lengan Hoover. Iya, lengan, bukan pundak, dia adalah lelaki super tinggi yang belum pernah aku temui.

Sesampainya di kos-kosan, aku semakin terkejut karena kami tinggal bersebelahan. Aku tidak menduga sih, aku banyak-banyak minta maaf jika aku pernah ribut di kos ini. Karena setahuku, penghuni sebelahku adalah orang yang sunyi, dan ternyata adalah Hoover, atau kita panggil saja Bertholdt.

"Bertholdt, kapan-kapan aku main ke kamarmu ya. Aku punya film dan game seru loh!" ajakku sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar,

"Iya, boleh hehe..."

Yah setidaknya walau hari ini aku tidak begitu serius dengan tugasku, aku bertemu dengan orang baru yang ternyata tetanggaku sendiri. Dunia ini sempit ya.


	2. Hujan Musim Panas

Halilintar menggelegar membangunkanku dari tidur siang. Aku sampai lupa bahwa hari ini masih libur musim panas, dan dua hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan lelaki tinggi seperti pohon yang menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan pulang dari Rhein. Dan ternyata dia adalah tetangga kosanku sendiri, lelaki yang sunyi, gerak gerik dan suaranya tidak pernah terdengar. Wajar saja, karena dia pendiam.

Aku berjanji akan menonton film dan bermain _game_ di kamarnya. Aku bersiap mandi dan membawa beberapa film, kaset _game_ , dan cemilan. Aku juga bosan karena sebagian besar teman-temanku tidak tinggal di apartemen ini, sebagian besar mereka tinggal di asrama khusus pendatang. Males banget harus tinggal di asrama yang ada batasan jamnya. Tidak bebas.

"Berth, ini aku, Gie" aku mengetok pintu.

Pintu terbuka, aku tersenyum "Ayo kita 'pesta' dengan cara kita sendiri hehe" ajakku,

"Selamat datang, Gie. Maaf banget kamarku berantakan.."

"Ini berantakan?? Terus yang rapi gimana?" candaku.

Selain pendiam, Bertholdt adalah seorang lelaki yang perfeksionis. Kamarnya yang rapi disebutnya berantakan. Oh mungkin bagian dapur, karena saat aku melirik sedikit ke dapur memang sedikit berantakan. Hmm aku tidak begitu peduli, _it's time to party!_

"Aku bawa film horor sih sama film _sci-fiction_ , aku bawa game PS4 juga.."

"Kalo film kenapa nggak nonton pake _Netflix_? Lebih _simple_ Gie, banyak pilihan," sarannya,

"Oh uh..aku gak langganan _Netflix_ , Berth. Kadang uangku habis untuk beli alat lukis. Kadang nonton anime saja aku di website gitu..." jelasku,

"Kalo mau, nonton _Netflix_ aja, aku share _email_ dan _password_ ku. Pake aja, gapapa kok," tawarnya,

"Ehh?? Seriusan nih? Oh iya aku bawa cemilan nih, ada kripik kentang _sour cream_ , _cookies_ beruang, _popcorn_ asin,"

" _Thanks_ , Gie. Aku tadi bikin ini..." dia membawakanku 2 cangkir kosong dan sebuah teko metal.

"Wah itu apa? Teh? Susu? Kopi?" aku penasaran,

Ia menuang minuman itu ke cangkir kaca. Ternyata itu teh hijau dengan susu. Sepertinya lelaki ini menyukai teh ketimbang kopi...atau _beer_. Sungguh lelaki yang berbudaya.

* * *

Sambil minum teh dan ngemil, kami melupakan acara menonton film dan main game. Kami sibuk mengobrol. Cuaca yang sangat dingin karena hujan yang deras, tetiba saja listrik kos kami mati. Hanya ada cahaya senter dari _iPhone_ ku dan _iPhone_ nya. Ia sibuk ke dapur untuk mengambil lampu darurat. Aku yang kedinginan izin meminjam jaketnya.

" _It's oukay_ , Gie. Aku punya lampu kok, pake aja jaketku," dia menenangkanku.

Kami duduk berhadap-hadapan, ditemani lampu darurat, teh hijau dengan susu, cemilan, suara gemuruh angin dan hujan lebat. Tiba-tiba kucing oranye menghampiri Bertholdt, aku baru tau bahwa dia punya kucing.

"Gie, ini kucing oranyeku, namanya Salmon,"

"Hai Salmon, ihh manis banget..."

Kucingnya diam saja, tidak mengeong, lalu ia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Aku yang sedaritadi menahan kantuk tiba tiba tertidur di lantai. Bertholdt yang tidak tega melihatku di bawah sofa segera mengangkatku ke kasur, dan memberiku selimut.

"Gie, _sorry_ ya kita ga jadi pesta. Listrik mati, hujan angin, sampai kamu ketiduran" bisiknya.

Sembari aku tertidur, dia sibuk membersihkan meja dan memberi makan Salmon, kucing oranyenya yang masih kecil. Ia duduk di kursi belajarnya tanpa mengangguku. Aku yang sedikit sadar tersenyum saat melihatnya duduk sambil hape-an di meja belajar. Kira-kira dia lagi ngapain ya? Masa' iya belajar? Apa dia ga ngantuk? Atau akunya saja yang terlalu malas?

Aku terbangun, duduk, dan mencoba membuka obrolan.

" _Thanks_ ya Berth, aku ga berat kan? Sampe kamu pindahin aku ke kasur..." tanyaku setengah bercanda,

"Nggak kok,"

Aku menghela nafas, "Hujan begini, gabisa kemana-mana, listrik mati gabisa nonton, enaknya ngapain ya?"

"Gie, kamu suka main kartu Uno ga?" tanyanya,

"Kartu Uno? Sering banget apalagi kalo ke bistro ama cafe yang ada _boardgame_ nya, tapi yang kalah truth or dare ya!!" aku bersemangat,

"Oke!"

Sambil mengocok kartu, aku memikirkan strategi jika aku menang. Pertanyaan apa juga yang aku tanyakan ke sosok lelaki pemalu dan pendiam ini ya. Kalau dia punya kartu Uno, biasanya dia main sama siapa? _Masa'_ iya sama Salmon? Harusnya dia punya teman sih. Akhirnya aku dapat kartu yang bagus.

"Pasang kartu ijo ya," ujar Bertholdt,

"Oke!" aku mengeluarkan kartu hijauku,

Selama bermain, aku dan dia nyaris sama-sama menang, sampai pada akhirnya aku menang. Hahaha yesss, aku harus memberinya _truth or dare_!

" _Hey,_ _truth or dare_ nih?" tanyaku.

"Hmmm apa ya..." aku berpikir, " _Truth_ deh," godaku. " _Tell me about your deepest things..._ "

Bertholdt menunduk malu, iya merasa tidak nyaman dengan dare yang aku berikan. Merasa tidak enak, aku ingin membatalkannya namun-

"Gie, aku...umm...err..." dia sedikit ragu dan gugup,

"Hmm aku gak maksa kok, kalo nggak nyaman bisa diganti kok pertanyaannya.." tawarku sambil menenangkan,

"Gie, aku ini....sebenarnya...orang yang lemah, penakut, pendiam, _loser!_ "

Aku tertegun, jadi ini hal terdalamnya. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli bahwa dia penakut, pendiam, atau lemah sekalipun. Dia kan manusia, wajar dong punya sifat demikian.

"Aku ini menang badan tinggi doang dan pintar, tapi aku ini _loser_ , aku ga bisa apa apa..." dia mulai terisak,

" _hey hey, it's oukay man_ ," aku memeluk dan mengusap bahunya. " _You know right? people have their own weaknesses..._ "

"Tapi Gie kamu ga ngerti..." lanjutnya, "Aku gapunya teman, teman datang karena ada maunya doang. Dan aku mau mau aja bantuin padahal aku cuma dimanfaatin. Aku bener-bener takut diapa-apain kalo aku nolak.."

"Hsshhh.. _no_ , Berth. Nolak itu hakmu, kamu bisa kok ngelawan. Nanti aku ajari.." aku mencoba menghiburnya.

_Awkward_ , main kartu Uno berujung emosional. Tapi kamu lanjut bermain dan aku menang lagi. Kali ini aku sembarangan saja memberi dare, hitung-hitung ngerjain dia. Yah, biar suasana gak awkward.

" _Dare_ ya, Berth. Izinkan aku menginap disini sampai lusa, hahahhaa" candaku,

"B-boleh kok.." ucapnya senang namun gugup, "Nanti kita bisa main sama Salmon seharian"

"Wah beneran nih? Asiiikkk asiiikkkk" aku senang gembira.

Hari mulai menjelang malam dan hujan pun tak kunjung berhenti. Baterai _iPhone_ ku sudah ada di penghujung maut, listrik tak kunjung menyala kembali. Lampu darurat milik bertholdt juga mulai redup. Kami berdua mulai mengantuk dan bosan karena seharian main dan ngemil. Tapi aku senang setidaknya Bertholdt nggak sedih lagi.

Aku membasuh wajahku dan seperti _dare_ tadi, aku akan tinggal disini sampai lusa. Aku akan membantunya jika ada yang harus aku kerjakan. Yah itung-itung sedekah, lagipula Berth orang baik.

"Oh iya, entar aku tidur dimana? Kan kasurnya cuma 1," tanyaku,

"Ya tidur di kasur aja...aku di sofa ama Salmon gapapa," ucapnya sambil senyum,

"Ehhh Salmon sama aku aja hahahaha~ Biar ada yang nemenin. Ataunggak kita bertiga ama di kasur, biar rame" ujarku,

"EHH? Ga-gapapa? M-Maksudku...aku?? Di kasur??" Ia gugup kembali,

"Iya, aku, kamu, Salmon...bertiga. Gapapa kan? Hehehe...." aku tertawa usil. _"Apa mungkin dia belum pernah tidur sama perempuan ya? Hmm"_ batinku.

Kami berdua tiduran bersama. Bertholdt sedari tadi gugup saat memandangku bermain bersama Salmon. Aku paling gemas dengan kucing oranye, apalagi jika masih kecil. Namun tiba-tiba saja Bertholdt tertidur, pulas sekali. Kurasa dia sudah lelah. Aku menaruh Salmon di sampingnya dan memberi mereka selimut. Sedangkan aku? Aku tak mau membangunkan mereka, jadi aku tidur saja...disamping Salmon, sambil menatap Bertholdt.

* * *

Tengah malam aku terbangun, listrik sudah menyala, hujan sudah reda. Aku melihat Salmon masih ada diatas kasur, namun Bertholdt tidak ada di kasur. Aku panik, bingung mencari, dan ternyata...

_"Astaga dia jatuh dari kasur?"_ batinku, "Berth, bangun, kamu dilantai, nanti demam loh..."

"Hnngg..." ia kembali tidur dengan posisi anehnya.

Aku berusaha membenarkan posisi tidurnya, tiba tiba

“Ehh Gie !” Dia terkejut,

“Berth, kamu, di lantai...ayo pindah ke kasur..” ajakku,

“Wah listrik udah nyala ya,” tiba tiba terduduk “Gie kamu laper? Aku masak sesuatu deh buat kamu, kita nonton _Netflix_ ”

“Wew..menarik, okeee aku bantu bikin minuman ya, ga enak ah kamu mulu yang masak”

Tengah malam ini, karena masih bersuhu dingin, aku memutuskan untuk membuat teh bunga favoritnya, bunga telang. Kuintip sedikit di area kompor, ia sedang memasak sup tomat dengan sosis dan wortel. Lelaki ini sungguh sederhana dan hangat, walau terkadang aku bingung harus bersikap apa jika dia mendadak diam.

"Berth, _thanks_ ya, udah jadi pendengar yang baik, aku seneng kita bisa ketemu walau ketemunya gak sengaja hehehe," aku memecah keheningan,

"Iya, _thanks_ juga ya, udah mau negur aku. Kamu gak keberatan kan kalo aku....orangnya begini?" tanyanya,

"begini gimana? Kamu ya kamu Berth, ga masalah kok jadi orang yang pendiam atau malu-"

Aku terkejut, tiba-tiba ia memelukku dari belakang. Aku membalasnya dengan memegang tangan kekarnya. Aku berpikir, bahwa dalam diam, dia juga rajin berolah raga, atau mungkin sedang diet atau menjaga makan agar tubuhnya prima. Sungguh lelaki yang sempurna, menurutku. Maksudku, dia pintar, hobi masak juga, bahkan punya anak kucing yang dia urus seorang diri.

"Berth, kamu nggak _awkward_ kita begini di dapur?" tanyaku iseng, "Aku sebenarnya sudah sangat lama nggak dipeluk laki-laki, terakhir kali sama mantanku."

"Aku bahkan belum pernah meluk perempuan, Gie. Ternyata ini ya rasanya memeluk perempuan, hehe" ucapnya pelan. Aku mematikan kompor, mematikan teko listrik, dan membalikkan badanku ke arah Bertholdt.

"Berth, mulai sekarang jangan merasa sendirian dan kesepian lagi ya, kalo ada apa-apa jangan sungkan cerita ke aku," kataku pelan,

Pelukannya kian erat, kami sampai lupa harus makan malam dan menonton film di Netflix. Kami berdua terlanjur nyaman, tenggelam di rasa nyaman. Rasa masa bodohku buyar, sudah lama menahan sebuah rasa dari orang baru namun karena kenangan dari orang lama, membuatku tak ingin jatuh lagi. Dan Bertholdt, adalah orang yang tinggal dekat denganku, tak pernah kusadari bahwa dia juga sendirian dan kesepian.

"Berth, selama ini, kamu ngerasa ga punya teman dan kesepian kan? Jangan lagi ya, ada Salmon dan aku kok..."ucapku pelan, lagi.

Bertholdt hanya mengangguk sambil memelukku erat. Badannya yang tinggi besar membuatku tenggelam di pelukannya. Setelah itu aku menatapnya, jauh tinggi. Aku yang pendek tidak bisa meraihnya, cuma bisa tersenyum, dan iseng aku memonyongkan bibirku.

"Hey hey aku jadi ikan, _plop plop plop_ " aku memonyongkan bibir, hal yang sama kulakukan dengan mantanku dulu. Tetiba saja iya menciumku saat aku memonyongkan bibir seperti ikan. Aku kaget, setengah mampus. Kaget banget. Aku nggak pernah menyangka jika dia akan menciumku. Aku.... _awkward_.

"Gie, _sorry sorry_ , aku gak bermaksud..." dia mulai gugup lagi, "Aku...aku terlanjur nyaman... _so-sorry_ ya..."

Aku balas dia dengan melompat dan memeluknya, dan mencium pipinya yang hangat. Pipinya memerah, dan tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi. Oke sudah dulu nyaman-nyamannya, waktunya makan malam dan nonton!

* * *

"Kamu yakin mau nonton ini?" tanya Berth,

"Iya, ini anime bagus loh....udah ada chapter 4 nya, kamu ngikutin gak?" balasku,

"Gie, aku ga begitu suka darah-darah begini..." ia cemas,

"Gak parah kok, seru kok ini, ayo deh nonton," kataku sambil memeluk Salmon dan memberinya potongan sosis,

Akhirnya kami makan malam dengan sup tomat sosis dan teh bunga telang sambil menonton anime yang berjudul _Attack on Titan!_


	3. Melukis, Meluk dan Kiss?

Karena sesuai janji, aku akan tinggal di kamar milik Bertholdt selama 2 hari, ini adalah hari kedua aku disini. Aku membawa alat lukisku untuk menyicil tugas melukis liburan khas musim panasku. Aneh ya, musim panas namun lebih sering hujan di sore dan malam hari. Padahal, sesekali aku ingin melukis suasana Berlin di malam hari, terlebih lagi melukis di tempat makan yang populer.

"Aku benar-benar kehabisan ide melukis nih...padahal temanya musim panas. Baru dapet 3 sketsa." ocehku sambil membuka buku sketsaku.

Bertholdt duduk disampingku bersama Salmon. Ia melihat betapa banyaknya alat lukisku, dengan ragu ia mengambil salah satu pensil dan kertas bekasku. Ia mencoba ikut-ikutan menggambar juga.

"Aku ikutan nggambar ya, boleh?" tanya Bertholdt,

"Iya, nggambar aja, pake aja pensil ama catku, lagipula aku juga sedang kehabisan ide.."

Aku mencoba membuka galeri di iPhoneku, aku menemukan foto Bertholdt berwajah cemas dengan burung merpati yang sedang sekarat itu. Aku mencoba menggambar ulang foto ini. Intip-intip sedikit, aku melihat Bertholdt sedang asik menggambar Salmon.

"Wah kamu bisa nggambar juga ya, gambarmu bagus..." pujiku,

"Hehehe, dulu pas SD aku suka banget nggambar, tapi aku tidak begitu menonjol di bidang seni. Aku lebih suka matematika." jelasnya,

"Matematika rumit ah," keluhku, "Aku selalu dapat nilai rendah di pelajaran matematika. Lebih suka melukis atau mendesain sesuatu,"

Ia terdiam dan kembali menggambar Salmon. Salmon yang tengah bermain dengan beberapa pensilku tampak riang saat melihat tuannya menggambar dirinya. Mungkin baru kali ini ia melihat Bertholdt menggambar, bersamaku. Setelah sketsaku selesai, aku melanjutkannya dengan cat air dan akrilik. Jika semuanya sudah mengering, aku akan scan lukisan ini dan melayoutnya menjadi buku, entah dengan judul apa. Aku juga merasa musim panasku ini lebih terisi bersama Bertholdt, tetanggaku, yang mungkin akan menjadi...kekasihku? Ahh gak mungkin. Aku yang santai dan banyak tingkah ini tak mungkin bersama lelaki yang pintar dan mandiri.

"Berth, aku izin melukismu ya," pintaku,

Bertholdt mengangguk tanda setuju. Aku melukis wajahnya yang sedang serius mewarnai Salmon dengan cat airku. Gambarnya begitu berantakan namun berseni, mungkin dengan gaya kontemporer? Bebas deh bebas. Akhirnya semua lukisanku (dengan total 4 lembar) sudah jadi, sempurna. Lukisan pertama adalah pemandangan Sungai Rhein, kedua adalah suasana cafe _Regen Koffeebar_ , yang ketiga adalah potret Bertholdt dan burung merpati, dan yang keempat adalah potret Bertholdt sedang melukis Salmon.

Aku sibuk mencari ide lagi, apakah dosenku akan menerima tema cinta di musim panas? Ah aku juga tak begitu menganggap ini cinta, tapi aku merasa aku ingin. Iya, ingin bersama Bertholdt sepanjang waktu, atau mungkin satu kamar saja dengannya agar lebih hemat (dengan bayar berdua, memasak bersama, makan bersama, semua bersama).

"Berth, boleh ngobrol sebentar?" tanyaku,

Bertholdt memperbaiki posisi duduknya,"Iya, ada apa Gie?"

"Kamu pernah punya roommate?" tanyaku,

"Pernah, dulu aku bersama teman sekolahku, Reiner. Sekarang dia pindah kampus dan kos-kosan, jadinya aku sendiri. Kalo kamu?"

"Aku ga pernah sih, umm...aku mau nyoba tapi sama kamu, boleh?" tanyaku,

"EH? Serius? Maksudku...kamunya gapapa? Sama aku?" ia kaget,

"Iya, kalo berdua kan bayar kosannya dibagi dua, kita bisa ngatur keuangan bersama kayak belanja bulanan, masak-masak biar berhemat, masalah tidur ga masalah jika aku tidur bersama Salmon di sofa," jelasku,

"Gie, jangan di sofa ya," balasnya, "Kita tidur bersama aja kayak kemarin, sama Salmon,"

"Oh iya lupa hehe, boleh tuh, sama Salmon. Entar masalah makanan Salmon dan pasirnya kita bagi berdua aja, bakal hemat kok hehehe" tambahku.

Bertholdt kelihatan bersemangat, aku akan memulai pindah kamarku besok pagi. Ia juga mulai berpikir untuk menata ruang kembali. Ruang yang luas tampak sepi jika ditinggali oleh dirinya sendiri dan Salmon. Mungkin denganku akan tambah ramai. Aku paham dengan Bertholdt yang menyukai hal-hal simple dan minimalis, aku akan menata ruangnya seperti ruanganku yang juga minimalis.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Bertholdt sibuk memindahkan beberapa barangku ke kamarnya. Untung saja barang-barangku tidak begitu banyak, yah mungkin yang banyak hanya perlengkapan kuliahku seperti kanvas, cat, dan lainnya. Salmoj juga terlihat senang sekali bahwa ia tak sendirian lagi bersama Bertholdt.

Bunga kering beserta vasnya, daun monstera, kaktus mini sekarang menghiasi kamar kami. Beberapa kertas kecil yang estetik juga menempel di dinding meja kerja kami. Sekarang jika ingin melakukan hal seperti belajar, memasak, dan lainnya bisa dilakukan bersama. Lelah, walau masih sore rasanya ingin istirahat karena lelah menata ulang kamar. Aku mencoba tidur sebentar di kasur sambil hapean. Melihat betapa ramainya sosial media saat mereka tau aku pindah kamar.

_Lukas Miller : Lha pindah kamar? Kemana?_

_Alina Andrews : Wah Gie, kamu gapapa kan?_

_Sofiyah S. Ludwig : Gie, jadi kita gabisa main lagi dong di kosanmu_

_Gie Sommer : Aku sekarang sama roommate, so kalo mau party diluar aja ya hahaha_

Mataku lelah, tak lama kemudian aku tertidur. Tiba-tiba tangan besar memelukku dari belakang. Tangan itu, tangan Bertholdt.

“ _Are you tired_ , Gie?” Tanyanya pelan

“Iya, lumayan. Barang barangku tidak banyak namun aku merasa lelah aja kok, “ balasku

“Aku ikut tiduran ya...”

Akhirnya kami berdua tertidur karena kelelahan. Salmon yang sedaritadi mengeong pun mulai ikut tidur dengan kami. Ahh sepertinya kami kebanyakan tidur ya. Aku selalu berpikir pertemuan kami sampai sejauh ini terbilang cepat. Sangat cepat, entah mengapa aku cepat percaya dengannya, dan dia cepat percaya denganku. Apakah mungkin karena kami berdua terlalu kesepian, terlalu ingin memiliki teman atau pendengar, atau yang lain?

Aku nyaman dengan dia, sungguh. Walau ini terlalu cepat tapi aku mulai bisa berdamai dengan masa laluku. Dengan mantan super bodoh yang meninggalkan aku demi perempuan lain yang bagi dia lebih _wild and free_. Walau aku kadang _wild_ , aku masih mempunyai akal sehat.

Aku terbangun dikala Bertholdt masih tidur. Aku pindah ke sofa bersama Salmon. Kami berdua bermain dan berbincang.

“Salmon, tuanmu baik ya. Mau nerima aku..” ucapku, “Kamu beruntung punya tuan seperti dia,”

“Tapi tau gak sih, semakin aku tau dirinya, aku semakin mau ngejaga dia. Aneh ya, cewek ngejagain cowok. Tapi bodo amat ah, rasanya aku suka sama dia. Suka lebih dari teman mungkin, kayak....aku ingin yang lebih”

Salmon duduk manis sambil menatapku, dan tiba tiba ia mencium hidungku. Mungkin ini adalah pertanda ia nyaman denganku, sama dengan tuannya yang telah nyaman denganku, mungkin.

“Aku ingin memeluknya lagi...” bisikku, “Tapi entah kenapa aku jadi sedikit degdegkan dan gugup ya, padahal awalnya kami santai...”

Bertholdt terbangun, Salmon menghampirinya. Aku yang masih duduk di sofa menyapanya dengan sedikit melembutkan suara. Aku ingin terlihat anggun sedikit hahaha, tapi apakah dia akan suka. Ahh aku jadi diri sendiri saja.

“Gimana? Enak tidurnya?” Tanyaku,

“Aku tadi denger kamu ngobrol ama Salmon,” aku langsung terkejut, aku merasa Salmon telah membocorkan obrolanku dengannya tadi,

“Ummm...hehehe” aku bingung harus apa,

Bertholdt mendekat ke arahku, aku berdiri. Betapa pendeknya aku, betapa tingginya dia. Aku harus berani mengatakan ini

“Wahai _roommate_ , aku ingin jujur,” ucapku dengan berani, “Apakah aku boleh menyukaimu? Jika tidak ya tidak apa apa. Aku juga suka dengan Salmon,” betapa konyolnya aku,

Bertholdt terdiam, dia tak memgatakan apa-apa, ia langsung memgangkatku, menatapku, ia tersenyum dan memelukku. Aku membatin betapa kuatnya dia menggendongku, namun aku bingung karena dia tak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak membalas pertanyaanku tadi.

“Gie aku ingin bertanya, apakah kamu gak malu punya _roommate_ yang penakut dan pendiam kayak aku?” tanyanya tiba tiba,

“ _Absolutely not_ , Berth..” balasku tegas,

“Aku hanya takut kamu malu jika suatu hari kita jalan berdua dan bertemu temanmu, lalu aku-“

“ _No_ , nggak akan mungkin kok. Bertholdt ya Bertholdt, dirimu ya dirimu, aku suka dirimu yang menjadi pendengar yang baik dan mengerti aku,” potongku,

“Jadi, gimana?” Tanyaku kembali,

“Gie, aku juga suka kamu...” balasnya,

“Official nih?” Tanyaku dengan candaan,

“Iya hehehe...” balasnya,

Kami pun berpelukan, dan aku tetap saja tenggelam di pelukannya. Badannya yang tinggi besar membuatku terkadang sesak jika dipeluk olehnya. Dengan ini aku mendeklarasikan bahwa Bertholdt Hoover dan Agathe Sommer Schwarz resmi bersama. Pacaran, tinggal berdua, roommateku yang aku sukai.

* * *

“Ayo kita rayakan!!” Ajakku,”Hari ini kan _weekend_ , bahkan tidak hujan, ayo kita beli sesuatu diluar~!”

Bertholdt memgangguk. Kami berdua mandi bergantian, memakai baju kasual. Aku dengan jaket jeans andalanku, beanie kuningku, sepatu _Converse_ hitam putihku, dan tas serut abu-abu. Sedangkan Bertholdt memakai kemeja putih dengan sweater biru _navy_ , celana _khaki_ panjang, dan tas selempangnya yang bewana coklat. Jika dilihat sekilas, kami seperti murid dan dosen. Murid berandal _rebel_ dan dosen yang kutu buku.

Namun aku akan menjadi perempuan yang kuat, siapapun yang mengejek kami, akan berurusan denganku. Bertholdtku tidak boleh disakiti siapapun.


	4. "Murid Berandalan dan Dosen Culun"

Malamnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Ini adalah kali pertama kami keluar apartemen berdua. Bertholdt mulai terbiasa dengan dandananku yang ala _art school kid_ \- seperti murid berandalan namun _artsy_. Sedangkan dia seperti biasa kasual namun sedikit formal. Ia tak bisa lepas dengan _sweater_ _navy-_ nya. Menurutku tetap saja manis. Kami juga memutuskan untuk makan makanan yang spesial. Karena Bertholdt bukan peminum alkohol, aku akan menghormatinya. Kami berdua akan jajan _Gelato_ dan _Spagheti_. Walau kami berdua orang Jerman, terkadang bosan juga dengan sosis.

“Aku pesan _gelato_ medium ya,” kataku pada kasir,

Gelato medium berisi 3 topping. Aku memilih rasa choco mint, ia memilih salted caramel, selanjutnya aku. Aku bingung harus memilih apa.

“Berth, kamu suka rasa apa lagi? Aku bingung,”

“Aku juga bingung...”

“Gimana kalo dark chocolate” kami berdua mengatakannya bersama-sama,

Aku dan Bertholdt sama sama terkejut dan tertawa. Akhirnya aku melihat dia tertawa untuk pertama kalinya. Dia semakin hangat dan enak dipandang. Tidak muram. Aku yang siaga membawa air mineral sendiri sudah siap dengan hidangaj manis dan asin ala Italia ini. _Spagheti Carbonara_ dan _Gelato_ medium kami bayar bersama, makan bersama, sungguh menyenangkan.

“Gimana? _Happy?_ ” Tanyaku, Ia mengangguk sambil melahap Gelato.

Aku juga bahagia sekali ya Tuhan. Kesendirianku kini berakhir, kesendiriannya pun juga. Sehabis itu, kami duduk duduk di taman kota, melihat ramainya orang berlalu-lalang. Tiba tiba...

“Sommer !!!” Teriak seseorang,

“Yooo !!” Ternyata Lukas dan Alina, mereka berjalan menghampiriku,

“Oh ini _roommate_ nya. _Roommate_ atau soulmate nih? Hahaha” kata Alina,

“Lebih dari itu, guys. Kenalkan ini Bertholdt Hoover, mahasiswa matematika di univ deket akademi kita,” kataku,

“Ohh aku tau aku tau, salam kenal ya. Jaga Agathe, dia liar kalo ga dijagain,” ujar Lukas bercanda,

“Apaan sih, aku nggak minum _vodka_ lagi ya, inget itu” balasku,

Kemudian mereka pamit dan aku lanjut berbincang dengan Bertholdt.

“Mereka teman sekelasku, sama sama dijurusan fine arts. Lukas dan Alina namanya, mereka sering sama aku kalo di kelas..” jelasku,

“Iya, tak apa Gie, aku ngerti kok. Kamu mau alkohol?” Tanyanya,

“Nggak Berth, aku minum alkohol kadang kalo lagi ngumpul _party_ aja. Sekiranya kamu ga suka, aku bakal ngurangi..”

“Bukan gitu, Gie. Maksudku...kita berdua minum alkohol di bar, mau?” Tawarnya,

“Oke ayo..” dengan semangat, aku langsung berdiri dan mengajaknya ke _bar_ favoritku.

* * *

Karena Bertholdt pemula, aku memberinya _beer_ khas Jerman saja. Namun aku panik karena belum banyak yang diminum, wajahnya mulai memerah dan ia mulai meracau.

“Gie, aku suka sama kamu...aku cinta...” ucapnya sambil memelukku,

“ _It’s oukay, he’s a newbie, sir_ ” bisikku kepada bartendernya.

"Jangan pegang pegang Sommerku!" kata Bertholdt kasar, aku sedikit awkward.

Kemudian, aku langsung membawanya pulang. Wajahnya masih memerah dan badannya hangat. Aku membuka pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakkan celana pendek. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur, namun tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Dan membawaku ke kasur.

“Berth...” aku memukul mukul pelan wajahnya,

“Gie, ayo tidur denganku malam ini...” ia masih dalam keadaan mabuk, ia memelukku dan memandang wajahku.

Aku membaringkan badannya ke kasur, aku memberinya air mineral dan menyegerakan ia untuk tidur.

“Dasar _newbie_ ” bisikku ke Salmon, “Bertholdt nggak bisa kuajak _party_ kalo begini, tapi gapapa sih, aku juga mulai ngurangi minum..”

Aku menjaganya sampai ia sadar. Sambil menunggu, aku membuka buku sketsaku dan melukisnya saat tidur. Posisi tidurnya mulai aneh, kakinya menempel di dinding, tangannya disilangkan ke belakang badannya, dan ia mendengkur. Sepertinya sulit jika aku tidur berdua dengannya di kasur.

Lukisanku selesai, aku mulai mengantuk, Salmon juga sudah tidur di sofa. Aku ingin sekali ke kasur, aku membenarkan posisi tidur Bertholdt yang kemana-mana. Tetiba saja dia terbangun,

“Aku mau ke kamar mandi sebentar,” katanya dengan pelan,

"Oh uh..oke?" aku menjawabnya dengan pelan,

Aku duduk di kasur dan menunggunya kembali. Aku melihat dirinya telah sadar namun sedikit masih mengantuk. Aku degdegkan karena baru pertama kali melihat dirinya tak memakai baju, hanya celana pendek. Tiba tiba aku merasa gugup, Bertholdt memandangku dengan kebingungan.

“Gie, kamu gapapa?” Ia sedikit cemas,

“Berth, jujur, aku baru pertama kali liat cowok pake celana pendek begini, di kasur, denganku,”

“Kalo ga nyaman aku pake baju tidur aja ya-“

“Nggak kok, bukan begitu. Aku cuma gugup hehehe...”

Bertholdt juga sedikit gugup, wajahnya memerah. Aku begitu _tomboy_ karena memakai baju tidur dengan kaos oblong dan celana pendek. Sedangkan ia hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa baju. Aku bisa melihat abs dan ototnya. Demi Tuhan dia keren sekali. Sungguh seperi atlit olahraga.

“Biar ga gugup,” ucapnya pelan sambil memelukku, dan kami berdua rebahan di kasur.

Lampu telah padam, tidak ada lampu tidur. Salmon juga sudah tidur, hanya aku dan Bertholdt yang masih terjaga. Aku terdiam, dia juga terdiam. Aku benar-benar masih gugup dan degdegkan. Aku tidur dengan pria tanpa baju, pria ini yang kemarin memelukku dan menciumku walau hanya kecupan.

“Berth, kamu bisa cium aku lagi? _Sorry_ kalo permintaanku aneh tapi _...you know...I really awkward and... nervous..._ ” aku yang tadinya gahar seperti anak berandalan tiba-tiba menjadi anak yang cupu,

Bertholdt mengiyakan, ia menciumku. Melumat bibir dan memghisap lidahku. Malam ini ia seperti serigala, dan aku kelincinya.

“Gie, maaf kalo aneh, aku baru pertama kali ciuman begini, apakah caranya salah?” Tanyanya pelan,

“Lakukan lagi, Berth...” pintaku, “Seperti tadi...”

Ia melakukannya lagi. Melumat bibirku, menghisap lidahku, kali ini ia menggerayangi dadaku yang mungkin tidak terlalu sebesar genggamannya, teringat kembali bahwa tangan dan badannya besar.

“Ahhnnn...” desahku,

“Gie...” ia membuka bajuku dan celanaku, ia lanjut menciumiku, menghisap lidahku, dan mulai menciumi tubuhku yang kecil.

“Berth _...is it weird?_ ” Tanyaku, “Kamu belum pernah ngelakuin kan?”

“Belum, tapi aku laki-laki, Gie. Aku pernah membaca dan menonton hal yang...kamu tau...18+?”

“I-iya sih, normal, secara kita umur 21. Maksudku kamu...ahli,” pujiku,

“Kamu suka?” bisiknya dengan menggoda,

Matanya sayu, aku mengusap wajah dan rambutnya, lalu aku menjambak rambutnya dengan pelan.

“Berth aku pernah pacaran tapi aku belum pernah begini sebelumnya,” ucapku jujur, “Kamu tau kan konsekuensinya?”

Bertholdt mengangguk. Ia lanjut membuatku _‘nyaman’_. Kami berdua telanjang dan berselimutkan selimut yang tebal. Kami hanya pemanasan di malam itu. Iya melumat habis bibirku sampai dirinya puas, aku juga mulai menggerayangi badannya yang tinggi besar itu.

“Bolehkah aku...” tanyaku sambil menyentuh miliknya,

Ia mengarahkan tangan kecilku ke arah miliknya. Ternyata sedaritadi ia sudah menegang. Aku takut, tapi aku mencoba.

“ _I will call it...Magic Wand_ ” candaku,

“ _Call it then..._ ” bisiknya manja,

* * *

Dirasa sudah lelah, kami berdua tidur dengan damai. Ia mendekapkan kepalaku ke dadanya yang bidang. Aku merasa aman dan nyaman berada didekatnya sekarang. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah pukul 3 pagi. Saatnya istirahat.

Selamat tidur, Bertholdtku sayang. Kamu terlihat culun tapi kamu liar juga ya hahaha.


	5. Berlin Kelabu

Sudah seminggu aku tinggal sekamar bersama Bertholdt. Belum banyak hal yang terjadi. Minggu ini langit Berlin sangat kelabu, jam menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sore ini aku meninggalkan Bertholdt di kos-kosan karena hari ini adalah jadwalku untuk bertemu dengan Alina dan Sherine, seperti biasa berbincang tentang tugas melukis. Tapi, sedari tadi aku merasa perasaanku tidak enak.

"Kamu kenapa, Gie? Gelisah banget..." tanya Alina sambil merapikan barang bawaannya,

"Gak tau nih, aku selalu ngerasa aku harus pulang, walau aku tau pacarku di kamar mungkin sedang belajar atau membuat sesuatu," jelasku,

"Jujur Gie, pacarmu itu _good-looking_ tapi kok agak cupu ya? _No offense_ loh..." sindir Sherine,

"Ihh apaan sih," aku kesal,

"Gie, kamu itu anak yang keren dan beringas, _masa'_ iya mau pacaran sama cowok yang cupu sih?" ejek Sherine, aku langsung mengemas barangku dan pulang.

" _Bye!_ "

Perasaanku tidak enak, dan Berlin sebentar lagi akan diguyur hujan. Aku bergegas kembali ke kos-kosan, tapi sebelum itu aku akan membeli sesuatu untuk Bertholdt. Aku tau dia suka hal-hal yang menenangkan dan menyenangkan seperti teh bunga dan kue-kue. Mungkin aku belikan saja dia donat _glaze_ dan teh _lemongrass_.

* * *

Sesampainya di kos, betapa terkejutnya aku. Kamar tak biasanya berantakan seperti ini. Aku mencari Bertholdt namun tidak ada sahutan, sampai pada akhirnya aku nememukan dia di kamar mandi, duduk menekuk kakinya dan sedang menangis sesenggukkan.

" _Oh my God, Berth...what's wrong?_ " aku berusaha tenang namun panik, aku mengelus rambut dan memeluknya, ia tak membalas pertanyaanku. Aku melihat Salmon sedaritadi mengeong-ngeong, sama paniknya denganku.

Aku duduk di sampingnya, menunggunya sampai ingin bercerita. Aku menunggu sampai ia lega, aku membiarkan ia menangis sampai selesai. Dan pada akhirnya ia memandang wajahku, ia meluruskan kakinya, lalu aku merangkulnya.

"Gie..." ucapnya lirih, "Aku merasa....aku kehilangan...."

"Kehilangan apa?" tanyaku pelan, "Ada apa?"

"Aku merasa rasanya aku udah gak dibutuhkan siapa siapa lagi? Teman-temanku pada hilang, pergi..."

" _...oukay..and?_ " bisikku,

"Kamu inget beberapa orang teman yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu kan?"

"Tentu, Reiner? Annie? Ymir? Teman sekolahmu kan?"

Bertholdt memperbaiki posisi duduknya, aku mengajaknya ke sofa. Aku juga menggendong Salmon yang sedaritadi sama paniknya denganku. Hujan turun dengan derasnya, angin kencangnya membuat suasana menjadi super dingin dan kelabu. Hati Berthold kelabu. Mata sembabnya, pipi merahnya, kaosnya basah dengan air mata, aku merasa sedikit bersalah karena meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar.

"Tadi, aku nyoba _video call_ sama tema-temanku _via Zoom_. Aku kangen sama mereka semua. Namun Reiner berkata bahwa aku sama sekali tidak ada kemajuan. Annie dan Ymir juga berkata demikian. Aku bahkan sudah bercerita jika aku punya pacar dan tinggal serumah, namun mereka tidak peduli. Di hadapan mereka, aku masih seorang yang pendiam, cengeng, penakut, dan... _like I'm not deserve to-_ "

"Lalu, kamu maunya seperti apa Berth?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku ingin seperti dulu...bersama-sama seperti dulu, tapi udah nggak bisa. Sebentar lagi Reiner menikah, Annie pergi ke luar negri bersama teman-temannya, dan mereka ingin berpisah denganku. Aku masih berkuliah, dan sepertinya aku belum maju seperti mereka..." jelasnya sambil sesenggukkan,

Aku memeluk erat Berthold, menenangkannya, aku meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua bakal baik-baik saja. Berthold memiliki _inner child_ , ia rindu teman-temannya namun ia tak bisa memutar waktu. Ia tak bisa maju seperti teman-temannya. Peranku disini adalah menjadi kompasnya, dan aku harus bisa membuatnya berpikir maju kedepan.

* * *

Aku memberinya teh yang aku beli tadi. Kami berbincang berdua. Bertholdt ada di masa-masa yang sulit. Aku paham betapa sunyinya dia, sulit mengutarakan emosinya, gampang panik dan gugup walau didepanku, pacarnya. Aku tersenyum tipis, ini adalah sebuah ujian untukku, aku harus menjaga dan memelihara perasaannya.

"Berth..." aku memulai obrolan, "Cita-citamu ingin menjadi apa?"

"Aku ingin menjadi orang normal, Gie. Kuliah, kerja, menikah, punya anak, punya peliharaan, hidup bahagia. Kuliah dan punya pacar adalah suatu keberhasilanku sekarang," ucapnya pelan sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundakku,

"Kalo aku ingin jadi orang kaya raya banyak duit hahahaha" kataku bercanda, "Aku ingin punya galeri sendiri di Jerman, tepatnya di Hamburg, membuka _workshop_ , keliling dunia,"

"wahhh..."

"Berth, lupakan saja teman-temanmu itu, sudah terbukti bahwa mereka tidak peduli lagi denganmu. Fokus dengan yang ada ya, kamu sekarang punya keluarga, lagipula ketertarikanmu kepada teh dan lukisan juga menarik. Bagaimana kalo kita _explore_ melukis dengan teh berbagai rasa dan warna. _It will be great idea !!_ Kamu bisa populer, kita bisa mulai dari _live streaming di Youtube, Instagram_ , dibuat _cinematic_ mungkin..." aku menggebu-gebu,

"Gie..." Bertholdt memelukku, aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang tenang. Ia tersenyum, hatinya tenang, ia mulai bersemangat lagi, "Jika kau ingin kaya raya, aku juga mau kaya raya...." tambahnya,

"Hahahaha ayo kita bangkit lagi !! Kita beli dunia ini !!"

Aku tidak peduli apa kata temanku atau apa kata teman Bertholdt. Ia sudah memilih apa yang dia mau, begitu pun juga aku. Mungkin orang-orang menilai diriku sebagai sosok yang pemberani, _rebel_ , dan _badass_. Tapi mereka tidak mengerti bahwa disisi lain aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi sandaran hatiku, sandaran ragaku ketika aku lelah, dan Bertholdt adalah pilihanku. Bukan karena dia orang rumahan, culun, cupu, bukan itu. Aku tak mau menjadi _superhero_ yang memacari seseorang atas dasar kasihan. Dia adalah sosok pendengar yang baik, dia ada ketika aku mau didengarkan, dan aku berusaha ada dikala ia ingin didengarkan. Seperti sekarang ini, baru kali ini aku melihat ia bersembunyi dan menangis, mungkin aku tidak tahu bahwa hari-hari yang lalu dia demikian.

* * *

_Annie Leonhart : Ini dengan Gie Sommer? Aku temannya Bertholdt, makasih ya udah mau jagain dia. Aku dan teman-temanku minta maaf jika selalu menyakiti perasaannya. Reiner sangat keras kepala, Ymir juga demikian. Aku hanya ingin Berthold baik-baik saja dengan siapapun. Aku mempercayakan dia kepadamu._

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang bernama Annie mengirimku pesan pribadi lewat Instagram, dan mungkin dia tau aku dari cerita Bertholdt kemarin. Aku tak membalasnya, jika ingin minta maaf, mintalah ke Bertholdt, bukan aku. Bahkan aku tak pernah kenal dengan mereka. Sore ini masih sama dengan sore kemarin, langitnya kelabu, gerimis lembut, Bertholdt sibuk di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam sedangkan aku sibuk dengan alat lukisku. Lukisanku yang tak kunjung usai, aku bahkan bingung harus melukis apa lagi. Aku sekarang sedikit khawatir dengan perasaan Bertholdt, apakah dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku, di waktu sekarang? Aku sedikit cemas jika ia mulai mendadak diam dan sedih lagi.

"Berth, malam ini kita makan apa?" aku menghampirinya dengan niat ingin membantu,

"Kamu suka kare?" tanyanya,

"Kare Jepang? atau Kare Thailand?" tanyaku,

"Umm...aku mencoba masak kare Jepang, aku pernah masak ini waktu dirumah bersama ibuku,"

"OHH !! Mau dong !! Biar kayak di _anime-anime_ hehehe"

Akhirnya suasana kembali normal, kami makan malam sambil ditemani oleh _anime_ yang kami ikuti dari minggu lalu, Attack in Titan. Sekarang kami sudah menonton season 2, ceritanya sangat panjang dan Bertholdt menikmatinya.

"Hey, dulu katamu pernah jadi monster titan kan ya? Gimana kalo kita main perang-perangan kayak di _anime_.." ajakku,

"Aku jadi titan lagi?" tanyanya,

"Iya hehehe...tapi titannya asli ya kayak di anime, telanjang HAHAHAHAHA" ejekku,

"EHHH?? Jangan!! Ja-jangan..." wajahnya memerah,

"Kenapa jangan? Nggak ada titan yang pake celana pendek, atau mau jadi Hulk saja? Kamu kan punya celana pendek warna ungu," aku mulai membuat suasana meriah,

"Aku mau jadi pahlawan saja, Gie, gak mau jadi monster," ucapnya pelan, "Gak mau jadi penjahat.."

"Sekali ini saja ya Berth, jadi titan aneh untukku, nanti aku dan Salmon jadi prajuritnya, hehehe"

"Eeehhhh..."

Terlalu terbawa suasana, kami sampai lupa menghabiskan makan malam kami. Setelah itu, aku ikut membantunya cuci piring dan menyiapkan cemilan kecil untuk teman belajar. Ia kembali ke meja belajarnya dan aku kembali ke meja belajarku. Ya, meja kami berdampingan, jadi aku tahu apa yang ia kerjakan. Diam-diam ternyata mencari referensi untuk bekerja _part time_. Ambisinya mungkin sama denganku, menjadi kaya raya, hahahaha.

"Jadi, mau mencoba kerja _part time_? Magang?" tegurku,

"Hmm mungkin aku mencoba _part time_. Aku lebih suka jadi tenaga pengajar di tempat les," balasnya,

"Wah jadi guru ya..."

Aku merapikan alat lukis dan mengarsipkan hasil lukisanku dalam bentuk _file_ digital. Masih banyak lukisan yang harus aku kerjakan. Semua hasil lukisanku harus berbentuk cerita. Sementara ini, lukisanku masih berkutat seputar aku dan pertemuanku dengan Bertholdt.

* * *

“Ayo jadi titaann,” rengekku dengan manja,

“Ehhh aneh tauk, jangan ahh...” ia berusaha menolak,

“Ga ada yang liat, aku doang kok ama Salmon. Ayo jadi titan telanjang, biar aku pakai jubah kayak pemeran utamanya, huehuehue” godaku.

Malam itu kami bermain monster titan seperti yang ada di anime. Bertholdt telanjang seperti titan yang tinggi besar sedangkan aku memakai selimut sebagai jubah dan Salmon memakai sapu tangan sebagai jubahnya. Aku tersipu malu saat melihat dada bidangnya dan absnya.

“Daripada jadi titan, lebih baik kamu pakai baju saja,” tiba tiba aku merasa _awkward_ , dia juga sedaritadi _awkward_ karena harus mengikuti kemauanku.

Tiba tiba iya memelukku dan membawaku ke kasur. Dengan keadaan telanjang dan aku masih memakai jubah selimutku. Aku degdegkan, yang aku pikirkan hanya bermain saja. Dan dia...

“Gie, aku sudah telanjang seperti titan, aku makan kamu ya...” bisiknya,

“He-heee makan aku?? Ja-jangan,” aku malu malu panik,

Dia membuka jubah selimutku dan pakaianku. Aku juga telanjang dihadapannya. Sekarang aku juga menjadi titan seperti dirinya. Malam ini aku adalah ‘makan malamnya’. Ia menciumku, melumat bibirku dan menatapku dengan tatapan yang manis.

“Jika menjadi titan senyaman ini, aku mau selamanya jadi titan...” ucapnya,


	6. Shopping List

"Gie, dah siap belum?" tanyanya,

Hari ini, aku dan Bertholdt akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli keperluan kos-kosan, yah belanja bulanan lah sebutannya. Kami berdua naik bis karena kami sama sekali tidak punya kendaraan pribadi. Itulah salah satu ambisiku agar kaya raya, ya supaya bisa beli mobil hahaha. Aku tampak bahagia hari ini karena ini adalah kali pertama aku belanja bulanan bersamanya.

"Ahh, aku beli apa ya?" pikirku, "Aku ingin kripik kentang _sour cream_ lagi, _cookies_ beruang, kopi _cold brew_ , ahhh aku ingin semuanya,"

Sesampainya aku bergegas mengambil troli belanja. Iseng, aku menaiki keranjang dan meminta Bertholdt mendorong trolinya.

"Ayo dorong aku, yeeehaaaww~" perintahku,

"Ta-tapi nanti dimarahi petugas," ia panik,

"Gapapa, ayo gas !!"

Ia mendorong trolinya namun ditengah-tengah momen itu, ia menyuruhku turun karena ia takut dimarahi petugas. Aku menurutinya, hehe. Ini ya rasanya punya pacar yang baik dan dewasa, sekonyol-konyolnya tingkahku ia tak melarangku ini itu tapi jika ia merasa akan dimarahi petugas, ia akan melarangku. Seperti saat aku ingin melakukan vandal di kamar mandi umum dengan menempelkan stiker, ia melarangku, demi kebaikanku katanya. Ahh sungguh baik.

"Gie, nanti jangan terlalu banyak jajan ya, kalo perlu beli yang sehat-sehat aja," katanya sambil mendorong troli,

"Ayey kapten!!" balasku,

Aku berlari kesana kemari melihat jajanan yang akan kubeli. Aku akan membeli kripik sour cream, cookies beruang, kopi cold brew dan beberapa bungkus permen jahe. Bertholdt sangat suka permen tradisional ini, ia akan merasa tenang dan rileks saat memakannya. Di sisi lain, Bertholdt sibuk memilih dan memilah sayuran, bahan masakan, lauk pauk, dan beberapa buah-buahan. Ia tak begitu suka jajanan seperti apa yang aku beli, ia lebih suka sesuatu yang bergizi. Hmm lelaki yang klasik.

"Berth," aku menarik jaket tebalnya dengan manja,

"Hmm?" ia menoleh ke arahku, wajahku memerah, ia kebingungan.

"Berth...anu...hmm...aku..." entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba menjadi clumsy manja begini,

“Hmm?” Ia mulai duduk jongkok dan memegang tanganku seperti anak kecil, “Gie mau apa?” Tanyanya lembut,

“E-ehh sebenarnya...hmmm...nanti pulang kita makan _steak_ yuk hehehe...”.

Bertholdt sedikit terkejut karena dia pikir aku akan mengatakan hal serius. Ia menyiayakan ajakanku tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara gemuruh. Ternyata diluar sedang hujan dan kami tidak membawa payung.

“Aduuhh gimana ini,” aku panik dan sedih karena saat kami ingin pulang makan siang malah turun hujan deras,

Bertholdt hanya terdiam melihat hujan turun, aku menggandeng tangannya yang dingin itu lalu mengajaknya duduk di cafetaria mini. Disana aku memesan teh hangat. Sambil menunggu hujan reda, aku mencoba _chit chat_ bersama teman-temanku.

_Lukas Miller : Gie, Berlin rasanya hujan mulu ya_

_Gie Sommer : Iya nih kejebak di supermarket padahal pengen makan steak -_-_

_Sherine Lee : Steak? Di supermarket ada Steakhouse mini loh, coba aja deh_

_Gie Sommer : Eh ada ya?_

“Berth disini ada _steakhouse mini_ loh, mau ga?” Tawarku,

“Ehh? Ada ya?”

“Ayok kesana aja, sambil nunggu hujan,”

Kami berdua pun mencari steakhouse mini di supermarket tersebut. Sesampainya kami berdua memesan dan menikmati _steak_ murah yang sama enaknya dengan di resto. Tetiba saja hujan reda, kami bergegas memghabiskan makanan kami lalu kembali pulang.

* * *

Setelah belanja bulanan, malamnya kami seperti biasa dirumah saja karena hujan susulan tiba-tiba saja datang. Aku benar-benar bingung, padahal sekarang musim panas, namun beberapa minggu terakhir lebih sering hujan dibanding panas. Cuaca yang dingin membuat aku merasa malas untuk menyelesaikan lukisanku.

“Gie,kamu nggak melukis?” Tanya Bertholdt,

“Aku males, Berth. Cuaca dan suasananya membuatku ingin tiduran saja,”balasku sambil tiduran bersama Salmon,

“Tapi bukankah sisa lukisannya masih banyak?” Ingatnya,

“Iya sih... tapi apa yang musti dilukis ya? Padahal objek diluar kosan lebih enak” balasku,

Bertholdt membantuku berpikir, sampai pada akhirnya ia memberiku saran untuk melukis makanan malam ini. Ia bergegas membuat _Chapaguri_ seperti yang ada di film Parasite.

“Nah sekarang coba dilukis, atau mau difoto dulu? Kalo dingin ga enak,” kata Bertholdt,

“iya juga, aku foto deh,”

Aku memotret _Chapaguri_ beserta bungkusnya untuk inspirasi tugas lukisanku. Aku mencoba membuat sketsa sambil memakan Chapaguriku.

“Makannya pelan-pelan, nanti tersedak..” ingatnya,

Dalam hari aku tersenyum senang. Bertholdt adalah lelaki yang perhatian, juga baik. Hal sekecil tugas dan makan selalu dia ingatkan.


	7. Pembicaraan yang Dalam

Sebulan lebih sudah aku tinggal bersama Bertholdt. Sungguh menyenangkan dan kadang aku sedikit buang-buang waktuku untuk tiduran karena Berlin selalu hujan. Sebentar lagi musim gugur tiba, musim panas akan berakhir. Cuaca dingin dengan nuansa daun kering akan datang. Dan sebentar lagi kuliahku akan dimulai sementara lukisanku kurang 2 lagi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk melukis hal-hal di sekitar kamar saja, seperi potret Bertholdt dan Salmon sedang tidur atau kaktus mini kami yang mulai tumbuh bunga bewarna merah jambu.

Minggu depan tugas akan dikumpul, sisa 2 lukisan lagi yang harus digarap. Aku menyampingkan lukisanku untuk mencoba hal baru, yaitu melukis dengan teh. Bertholdt memiliki banyak jenis teh dengan warna berbeda, mungkin jika aku minta sedikit ia tak masalah.

Hari ini Bertholdt sedang keluar untuk kerja _part time_ sebagai pengajar pelajaran matematika. Sambil menunggu, aku mencoba live streaming sambil melukis.

“Hai guys, Gie Sommer disini. Sekarang aku mau melukis dengan racikan teh milik pacarku. Tema lukisan ini adalah _‘Blume’_. Aku melihat kaktusku berbunga dan aku akan mencoba melukisnya.” Jelasku.

Tiga puluh menit aku melukis, tiba-tiba pintu kosanku terbuka. Bertholdt pulang sambil membawa beberapa buah buahan.

_Alina : Gie pacarmu sehat banget ya, bawa buah_

_Gie : Iya dong !!!_

“Eh aku kelihatan ya?” Tanya Bertholdt,

“Iya tapi gapapa masuk aja ke kamera” ajakku,

“Hai guys, ini Bertholdt, roommatteku sekaligus pacarku, hehehe. Pengen belajar matik? Ama dia aja, dia jago !!,” jelasku, Berthold tersipu malu,

"ehe-hehe...."

Bertholdt sedikit malu malu, lalu ia kembali ke meja depan TV untuk menonton berita. Aku memgakhiri live streamingku dan merapikan alat lukisku 30 menit kemudian. Aku benar-benar merasa bosan, sampai pada akhirnya aku mengobrol dengan Bertholdt.

"Berth...aku bosan di dalam ruangan terus, mau keluar tapi Berlin hujan terus," keluhku,

"Kamu mau keluar? Aku temenin ya..." ajaknya,

"Tapi mau kemana juga? Aku ingin pergi ke hutan atau taman, nyari inspirasi hehehe,"

"Wah sulit kalo begitu. Hmm...kalo museum?" ia memberinya ide,

"Umm...boleh sih tapi aku ga bener-bener pengen pergi sih, hujan bikin males..."

Dinginnya suhu kota dan kamar benar-benar membuatku malas, padahal ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan. Deadline sebentar lagi tiba, dan aku harus siap seharian tak bertemu Bertholdt karena kami akan kembali berkuliah. Bertholdt sebentar lagi selesai dengan kuliahnya, sedangkan aku masih luntang lantung karena satu tugas dan satu mata kuliah. Pada akhirnya aku melakukan deep talk sambil menikmati teh sore.

"Berth, ayo kita _deep talk_ ," ajakku,

"Mau ngobrolin apa?" tanyanya,

"Masa depan...aku takut...." tiba-tiba aku merasa takut dan cemas,

Berthold memelukku dan mengusap rambutku, "Jangan takut, ceritakan saja..."

"Berth, seandainya cita-citaku gak kesampaian gimana? I mean, aku bener-bener hopeless, apa yang aku kerjain kayak sia-sia gitu, dan aku mencemaskan masa depan. Aku takut kalo aku gabisa jadi apa-apa, aku juga takut kalo suatu saat aku bener-bener sendirian lagi." jelasku,

Bertholdt tertegun, ia mencoba mengerti kecemasanku, "Gie, takut masa depan itu wajar kok, tapi kamu harus punya plan. Kamu ingin apa, ingin berbuat apa, mau ngapain, itu harus dipikirkan matang-matang," jelasnya pelan, "Kalau sendiri lagi, rasanya nggak akan kok Gie,"

"Oh iya? Umm...Berth, menurutmu apakah kita berdua worth it? Hidup bersama? Aku benar-benar ga peduli pekerjaan masa depanmu apa as long as kita bisa hidup. Aku juga bisa bekerja dimana saja..."

Berthold memelukku erat, wangi badannya membuatku tenang. Aku jarang tahu tentang parfum yang ia pakai karena kamar kami sangat rapi, bahkan kosmetik dan parfumku benar-benar aku simpan rapi di laci. Wanginya, sikapnya, membuatku sangat tenang.

"Gie, boleh aku cerita?" tanyanya,

"Oh tentu cerita aja,"

"Gie, aku belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Aku pernah suka dengan perempuan, namanya Annie, temen sekolahku sendiri. Tapi lama-lama aku tau kalo dia gak suka sama aku, dia lebih suka sama Armin. Aku menyadari saat pesta natal di rumah Reiner. Aku mengurungkan niat untuk bersama Annie dan mengikhlaskannya. Tapi, tau gak, beberapa tahun kemudian aku ketemu kamu, aku tiba-tiba punya ambisi lagi untuk pacaran. Annie, Reiner, dan lainnya udah menjauh dari aku, lupain aku, tiba-tiba kamu muncul, kayak hadiah dari Tuhan..."

"Aku? Hadiah dari Tuhan?" aku meyakinkan,

"I-iya. Gie...seandainya aku sudah lulus nanti, aku bakal kerja keras biar bisa hidup sama kamu nanti," jelasnya lagi,

"Maksudnya?"

"Gie," iya menggenggam tanganku,"Nanti kalo kamu pulang ke Hamburg, aku ikut ya. Aku mau ketemu orang tuamu,"

"Ehh? Untuk apa?" aku bingung namun senang,

Bertholdt mengajakku melihat jendela, ia memelukku sambil menikmati rintik gerimis yang turun. Aku degdegkan, antara kebingungan dan senang. Ia tak berhenti menciumi rambutku yang berantakan, pelukannya semakin erat.

"Aku ingin begini selamanya, Gie. Sama kamu..." katanya pelan,

"Kalo aku simpulkan, kamu mau...hidup sama aku?" tanyaku,

"Iya, aku ingin menikah denganmu setelah aku lulus nanti. Masalah pekerjaan kamu ga perlu khawatir, waktu _part time_ tadi pemilik tempat lesnya senang denganku dan aku akan kerja tetap disana. Nilai matematikaku bagus, dari segi cara mengajar juga aku baik. Jadi-"

"Jadi, menikahlah denganku, Berth..." balasku, aku balas memeluknya erat, aku tak takut dengan masa depan lagi.

"Berth, kenapa kamu bisa yakin sama aku?" tanyaku, "Kita belum setahun lebih bersama.."

"Gie, aku sudah yakin. Terkadang ketika aku tertidur dan posisiku aneh, kamu ga pernah protes, kamu malah memperbaiki posisiku. Dikala aku sedih dan nangis di kamar mandi, kamu bener-bener ngerti dan tenang, kamu nggak ngerasa _ilfeel_ ke aku,"

"Aww Beth!!" aku memeluknya dengan gemas, "Sangat manusiawi kok ada orang nangis terus ada orang yang nolong,"

"Iya, Gie. Aku gapernah ditolong sebenarnya kecuali sama Salmon....dan kamu,"

" _Even_ temenmu si Reiner waktu kalian satu _room_?" tanyaku,

"Iya, dia ga pernah tau kalo aku selalu nangis di kamar mandi,"

"Why you crying in the bathroom, man?"

"Kamar mandi itu...tempat ternyaman untuk menangis," jelasnya,

"Kalo sekarang?"

“Tempat ternyamaku...kamu,”

* * *

Menjelang malam, aku dan Bertholdt seperti biasa menyiapkan makan malam. Malam ini aku ingin _calzone_ dan _omelette_. Aku membantunya untuk memasak. Tiba tiba aku tak sengaja melukai diriku sendiri saat memotong tomat.

“Gie?!!!” Bertholdt panik,

“ _Chill chill just a lil blood.._ ” aku menenangkannya, aku mencuci jariku yang berdarah dan Bertholdt bergegas mencari kotak P3K.

“Kamu gapapa? Kamu duduk di sofa aja ya Gie, biar aku aja yang masak,” Bertholdt memberiku plester dan mengkecup jariku yang terluka tadi,

“Ehh tapi aku pengen batuin,”

“Umm kamu bikin teh aja ya...” ia memerintahkanku untuk membuat _ocha_ dingin.

Setelah semuanya siap, kami berdua makan di meja tengah. Aku melihat Salmon sedang tidur enak di atas sofa. Aku sangat menikmati makan malam ini karena semua yang aku inginkan terhidang di meja.

“Makasi ya Berth !!! Semuanya enak !!” Aku senang sekali,

“Iya sama sama,....ummm...”

“Hmmm?” Aku memandangnya sambil mengunyah _calzone_ ,

“Gie...malam ini, b-bolehkah...” wajahnya memerah, ia malu-malu,

“Hmmm? Boleh apa?” Tanyaku penasaran,

“Ehhh nanti sja deh setelah makan...”

"Hayo apa hayooo~" aku menggodanya,

"E-ehhh...nanti aja," Bertholdt malu malu.

Setelah makan malam, aku membantunya cuci piring. Setelah aku bersihkan semuanya, tiba-tiba ia memelukku dari belakang, sama seperti saat pertama kali kami memasak bersama. Aku deg degkan, menerka-nerka apa yang ia ingin lakukan. Aku memegang tangan besarnya dan mengusapnya. Saat aku membalikkan badanku, aku terkejut, ia langsung menggendongku dan menciumku, tepat di bibirku. Ia melumat bibirku, menjilat lidahku, aku bisa merasakan semuanya. Lalu ia membawaku ke kasur, ia menatapku dengan malu-malu namun menggoda.

"Gie," bisiknya, "Bolehkan aku...." ia terhenti,

"Boleh...apa, Berth?" tanyaku pelan, aku mengusap wajahnya, menyibak rambutnya yang halus, "Apakah harus kutebak lagi?"

"Hnnngg....." Bertholdt terlihat takut dan cemas,

"Apakah kamu khawatir? Atau takut?" bisikku, "Nggak apa-apa, Berth. Lakukan aja apa yang ingin kamu lakukan..." aku tersenyum dan mengecup bibirnya,

"Ta-tapi...apakah kamu gapapa? Maksudku...aku-"

Aku memeluknya, aku mengecup jidatnya, aku merasakan detak jantungnya yang mulai cepat. Ia benar-benar sedang merasakan adrenalin yang kuat. Bertholdt mulai berkeringat, wajahnya memerah, hangat, ia benar-benar tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa, dan ingin melakukan apa. Aku mencoba menebak dan mengerti, pada akhirnya aku mencoba memancingnya. Aku membuka kaosnya yang sudah mulai lembab karena keringat, aku juga membuka kaosku. Aku menatapnya, tersenyum simpul.

"Berth, sekarang bernafaslah dengan teratur, ikuti aku ya" aku dan Bertholdt melakukan _inhale exhale_ agar tenang, aku melihat Bertholdt mulai tenang, aku memeluknya lagi dan memandang wajahnya,

"Bert...kenapa ya aku selalu degdegkan kalo duduk dan berpelukan di atas kasur kayak gini? Padahal kita sering melakukannya di hari-hari biasa, tapi hari ini aku lebih degdegkan..." jelasku,

"Gie," ia menggenggam tanganku, "Maafkan aku kalo aku nggak punya keberanian, aku pengecut," balasnya pelan,

"Gapapa Berth, terkadang aku juga nggak punya keberanian kok, apalagi kalo mau peluk kamu, kadang aku selalu izin kan?"

"Gie, peluklah aku sesuka hatimu...aku nggak akan marah," ia tersenyum, matanya sayu, lalu aku memeluknya lagi, aku dekapkan kepalaku di dadanya yang bidang dan badannya yang tinggi besar, "Sekarang, kamu ingin apa?" tanyaku kembali,

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin melakukan hal itu... _you know_ , umm..s-s-s..."

aku tertawa kecil, " _Sex_?" ia mengangguk, wajahnya memerah dan memanas kembali, aku menghela nafasku, kali ini batinku benar, ia ingin melakukan hal itu, hanya saja ia takut dan malu untuk mengatakannya,

"Kalo mau, mau memulai dari mana?" tanyaku pelan, ia terdiam dan...

* * *

Ia mendorongku sampai aku tergeletak di kasur, ia memulainya dengan menatap wajahku dengan serius, kepalanya berkeringat padahal malam itu cuaca dengan dingin-dinginnya. Ia mengusap wajahku dengan lembut, mengecup bibirku,

"Gie, ini aku pertama kalinya..." bisiknya, "Maafkan aku jika nanti aku menyakitimu ya..."

"Iya, aku juga. Kalau tidak berhasil tidak masalah kan?" tanyaku, "Aku juga pertama kali,"

"Iya, tak apa, aku sayang sama kamu, Gie. Hidup nggak cuma untuk melakukan hal ini kan?" tanyanya,

"Iya, tentu!" aku bersemangat,

Ia kembali menciumiku, melumat lidahku, dan ia mulai menggerayangi badanku yang kecil. Aku nyaman, namun gelisah, tapi aku suka, walau aku takut. Ia membuka celanaku, ia terhenti sejenak lalu membuka celananya. Tiba-tiba memori lamaku muncul, rahasia tergelapku muncul. Aku mencoba menahan diriku tapi aku...

"Berth..." tiba tiba aku terisak, Bertholdt panik setengah mati,

"Gie? Ada apa? Apa aku salah??" Bertholdt seketika mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan hal itu,

"Berth...ada satu hal yang belum aku ceritakan ke kamu..." kataku pelan, aku menutup milikku dengan tanganku, "Berth, bolehkah aku minta tolong? Hilangkan rasa takutku?"

"Ohh Gie..." ia merebahkan badannya di sampingku, menenangkanku. Ia mendekapkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya, mengelus rambutku yang berantakan, "Kalo kamu ingin, kalo kamu siap, katakan saja ya. Aku nggak akan pernah memaksa.."

"Aku juga ingin tapi aku takut, Berth...." balasku pelan,

Lalu, tanpa aba-aba dariku, ia memijat lenganku, ia membuatku nyaman. Lalu ia mulai menciumi dadaku, memang tidak sekepal tangannya namun ia menikmatinya. Aku mendesah kegelian, tapi aku mencoba menikmatinya juga. Kali ini ia akan melakukan hal itu sambil berbaring. Pelan-pelan ia membuka selangkanganku dan mengelus milikku. Iya, milikku yang dulu hampir direnggut oleh mantanku yang brengsek. Kali ini aku mencoba tenang dan tak memikirkan masa lalu. Sekarang, yang ada di sampingku adalah Bertholdt, lelaki yang serius denganku, yang sayang denganku.

"Gie...rileks ya..." bisiknya, aku degdegkan, suara Bertholdt tiba-tiba menjadi tidak biasanya, suara dia lebih bergairah walau pelan hampir tak terdengar,

"A-ahh...Berth..pelan pelan..." rintihku, ia tak menghiraukan, ia tetap memasukan miliknya ke dalam milikku. Aku sudah tau bahwa miliknya besar dan milikku kecil. Namun aku percaya dengannya, ia bisa membuatku bahagia.

* * *

" _Is it hurt_?" tanyanya,

" _Is it bleed_?" tanyaku,

Kami berdua saling menatap satu sama lain, miliknya sudah berhasil mendobrak mendobrak 'dinding'ku, tak ada gerakan sama sekali, kami berdua terdiam, saling menatap. Malam itu aku merasa ia lebih tampan dari biasanya, ia tersenyum dan mengecup bibirku.

"Iya, sakit...." balasku kemudian,

"Nggak berdarah kok," balasnya,


	8. Kedewasaan

Aku menyadari bahwa aku dan Bertholdt sudah 21 tahun, yang dimana melakukan hal-hal dewasa sudah sangatlah lumrah. Hanyasaja kami masih canggung dan malu-malu, terutama untuk hal seksual. Aku ingat masa laluku saat aku bersama mantanku, sangatlah mengerikan dan meninggalkan luka. Waktu itu aku bersama Mike, diumurku yang masih 17 tahun. Kami berpacaran dari SMA sampai kuliah semester 5, sepertinya. Hanya karena aku menolak, ia menyiksaku dan pergi begitu saja tanpa melihat kearahku lagi. Sekarang, aku bersama lelaki yang aku pikir akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku menolak. Tetapi tidak seperti apa yang aku pikirkan, ia lembut, ia pengertian, bahkan sabar. Iya, sabar untuk menunggu momen ini karena ia tau aku akan menjadi miliknya selamanya. Semoga.

"Aku coba gerakin ya," kata Bertholdt, aku hanya mengangguk. Aku melihat Salmon sudah tertidur pulas di sofa, aku merasakan kasur kami berdua berguncang walau tidak begitu kencang. Aku mendesah, tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, enak? sakit? semuanya jadi satu.

"Kamu gapapa?" tanyanya, "Iya gapapa kok...." balasku,

Kami melakukannya dengan cara tidur menyamping, ia memelukku dan menggerakan badannya, maju dan mundur. Aku merasa nyaman, hangat, enak, sakit, semuanya aku rasakan. Aku merasakan semua hal di dalam dirinya masuk ke dalam diriku. Iya, badan dan jiwa kami menyatu malam ini. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang berat, ia selalu berkata jika aku kesakitan atau merasa ingin menyudahi, katakan saja. Tapi aku merasa aku tak mau menyudahi ini.

Posisi kami berganti, aku duduk di atasnyaaku, menatapnya, menatap wajah dan dada bidangnya.Cahaya biru dari luar terbiaskan ke wajahnya yang membuat semuanya jelas, jelas bahwa ia malam ini sangat tampan, manis. Keringat kami berdua menyatu, pelan-pelan aku mencoba naik dan turun. Aku kadang menutup wajahku karena malu, namun tangannya menyingkirkan tanganku dari wajahku.

"Aku mau liat wajahmu, Gie..." bisik Bertholdt dengan suara beratnya,

"Hnngg aku malu," bisikku,

"Cuma ada aku dan kamu kok," balasnya sambil tersenyum,

Naik dan turun, hanya itu yang aku bisa. Badanku diegarayangi oleh tangannya yang besar, aku merasa malu dengan dadaku yang kecil. Aku menatap wajahnya, aku merasa mual karena tak biasa melakukan ini.

"Berth aku mau muntah," aku seketika ke pergi ke kamar dan menyudahi hal baru yang kami lakukan.

"Kamu gapapa?" tanyanya,

"Iya, aku cuma mual mabok, gak biasa ngelakuin ini.."

Bertholdt memelukku. Kami berdua telanjang di kamar mandi, untuk pertama kalinya. Ia panik melihatku ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Aku benar-benar mual, aku tak begitu suka dengan guncangan. Aku mencuci wajahku dan membersihkan badanku, begitu juga dengan Bertholdt.

"Berth nanti kita coba lagi ya...." kataku pelan,

"Kamu gapapa? Dijeda dulu, aku takut kamu kenapa-napa..." balasnya,

Aku memeluknya erat, "Ayo kita istirahat, lain waktu kita coba lagi.

* * *

Pagi menjelang, cahaya matahari berhasil tembus ke kaca jendela kos kami. Seperti biasa, aku selalu bangun lebih dulu dibanding Bertholdt dan seperti biasa juga posisi tidur Bertholdt aneh, kemana-kemana. Kali ini kakinya menempel ke dinding dan tangannya telentang.

“Ahh dilihat dari lengannya, sepertinya hari ini akan cerah...”

Iseng, aku dan Salmon meramal cuaca hari ini dari posisi tidur Bertholdt. Aku lalu bergegas mandi dan membuatkannya ia teh pagi hari. Saat ia terbangun, ia kaget saat melihatku sudah berpakaian rapi. Benar, pagi ini aku harus ke akademi seniku untuk melanjutkan kuliah.

"Berth, selamat pagi. Ayo mandi dulu. Aku sudah buatkan teh," sapaku,

"Ah iya terima kasih ya," ia berlalu untuk bergegas mandi,

Aku pergi meninggalkan kos-kosan dengan segera. Aku dan Bertholdt harus terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini, mengingat kembali kami berdua punya urusan kuliah masing-masing.

* * *


End file.
